Misaki Chronicles
is an anime sequel to ''Divergence Eve. It follows smoothly from the previous series. The characters are the same and the plot is similar, but the theme of the episodes is much different. In this series, the elite team at Watcher's Nest is traveling through time, fighting the Ghoul at different times during Earth's history, mostly in Japan. There's also some discussion about the fact that the different times to which they are traveling may also be different versions of Earth on which the time-line is slightly altered. This series is also distinct from its predecessor in that it is more plot- and character-driven, with less in the way of fan service. Episodes # 2315 - Allied Forces Military Academy #* The first episode begins with a flashback to Misaki's childhood depicting her relationship with her father. Back in 2315, Misaki is just starting her military training in boot camp. # 2316 - Field Training #* Misaki and her new team begin field training. When a friend from her future visits, the mission becomes much more real. # 1594 - The Assassination of Totomi Hideyoshi #* Lyar travels back into feudal Japan to find a ghoul. She meets a man who helps her complete her mission. # 1594 - Grotesque Shadow #* Still in feudal Japan, Lyar encounters another spectral that appears to be Misaki in her ghoul form. # 1936 - The 2-2-6 Incident #* A bloody coup attempt is taking place in pre-World War II Japan. The team is alerted to a ghoul presence in the middle of that coup and Kiri and Kotoko are dispatched to attack it. When they arrive, Kiri finds that Misaki is already there and learns about what has been causing all of the strange ghoul events. # 2305 - Allied Military Naval Base #* Misaki travels to a time in which her father is still alive and is preparing to go to Watcher's Nest. # The Two Watcher's Nests #* Watcher's Nest comes into contact with a version of itself on another time-line. The team, including Suzanna, travels to it to gather information. # Soldiers Return # The Ruin's Secret # Hidden Past # Overlapping Timelines # Mission 4 # Misaki Main characters ; : Misaki's the main character after which the series is named. For most of the series, she does not appear in human form. She reveals herself to other characters as a translucent apparition of herself in a yellow dress. She seems to mature during the series and as she does, her ghostly form grows up. In the beginning, she usually looks like herself as a child, but later in the series she becomes an adolescent, then an adult. In episode 5, it's revealed that she has been the cause of the time fluctuations at Watcher's Nest and it's because of her that there have been so many ghoul invasions. She tells Kiri that she's trying to alter the past to prevent herself from losing her friends, which happened in the previous series, Divergence Eve. ; : Having been murdered by a ghoul in Divergence Eve, Luxandra doesn't play much of a part in the series except that she's one of the people that Misaki is trying to save. Misaki hopes to travel back in time and prevent both her death and Suzanna's decision to leave the force and have her memory erased. ; : Suzanna's memories have been restored so that she can return to active duty. ; : Kiri has to take over the investigation after Lyar is overcome by too many passages through the time barrier. ; Lyar Von Ertiana|ライアー・フォン・エルティアナ|Raiaa Fon Erutiana: Lyar is charged with investigating apparent GHOUL sightings that correspond to significant instances in Japan's past. She and Kiri attempt to convince Misaki to stop trying to change the past. ;Kotoko-01 (コトコ-01?): Having been almost entirely destroyed in a battle with a Ghoul towards the end of Divergence Eve, Kotoko's body is rebuilt and upgraded, she also has a new "much cuter" appearance. Throughout the series Kotoko plays a more prominent role than in Divergence Eve, maintaining both her memories and relationship with Lyar. Music #''Kiss Kiss Kiss'' by Nao Nagasawa #''Sora'' by Nao Nagasawa References External links * Official site Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:ADV Films